


Le sang de la nuit (court dans tes veines)

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Mates, Original Character(s), Supernatural Creatures, vampires and hunters, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>translation: "The blood of the night (is running through your veins)"</p><p>Clarke is the leader of a group of hunters. She's known as the best hunter who has ever lived.</p><p>She's sent on a mission to kill the leader of a group of vampires. What happens when that leader finds out they are mates, and doesn't let her go?</p><p>A love story between a vampire and a hunter, our beloved clexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I'm starting this fiction when I am already writting an over one, but I guess I can do with two :) (I hope I can at least).
> 
> I've had this idea for a long time now, and I really enjoyed writting this, I hope you'll like it as much as I do!

She was running, as fast as she could, in the streets of the city. Her blond hair was falling down her back and shoulders, but some were caught in tight braids so that it wasn't disturbing her line of sight. She was wearing black clothes that wouldn't be spotted too easily in the darkness of the night, making her look like a shadow making its way through the streets. She was running fast, but the creature before her was faster, using its supernatural speed to try and escape. Apparently, it was a werewolf this time. Dark hairs were starting to grow on its skin, showing that it was going to shift soon. Clarke quickly took her gun out and shoot its legs, making it fall to the ground. She ran at its side and smiled proudly at the human looking beast at her feet.

"I got you, brainless animal", she whispered more for herself than the whimpering creature. The boy growled, shaking nervously, his eyes full of fear as she took out her dagger.

She watched his eyes closely as she plunged the lame in the werewolf's heart, waiting until they were nothing left in the beast's dark gaze. A sense of satisfaction spread through her body at having eliminated the threat, and she took her phone out to call her mom.

"I got the black one who's been running around for a few weeks. Dead."

"Okay, good, I'll make the report to the others."

"Do you know what my next mission is?"

"No, I don't, but Octavia does." There was some shuffling, before her mother talked again. "I'll give her the phone, wait a second."

Clarke waited, walking back to her car, her phone still on her ear.

"Hey Clarkey. It's O here. I don't have much time right now, so I'll go straight to the point.  A bunch of vampires arrived in New York City, last night. According to our colleagues, it's a pack. You need to kill the leader, but she's out of reach and the others couldn't get to her. You're the best hunter of the USA, though. If anyone has a chance at doing it, it's you."

"Okay, tell me more."

"You're gonna have to be extra careful on this one. I've been told she's the faster vampire we have encountered in years, and I'd be willing to believe her strenght matches her speed. Look out for a woman a bit taller than you. Chestnut hair, green eyes, most likely black warpaint that will look like tear drops."

"Okay, I'm in. Who's coming with me?"

"Raven, me, Bellamy, Atom, Wells, Jasper, Monty and Finn."

"Ouch. Finn? Really?"

"Sorry princess, Jaha makes the decision, not me. See you later, we're leaving tonight. Be ready."

 

* * *

 

 

The group was getting in the car, ready to leave. Bellamy and Octavia were putting the bags in the mini-bus, as Clarke and Raven were talking, leaving Wells, Atom and Finn to stay next to each other in an awkward silence. The tension was palpable. Vampires were the most dangerous thing they could ever dream of hunting.

Finally, the last bag was in and they entered the car themselves, Bellamy driving and Clarke sitting next to him.

Finn had cheated on Raven with Clarke years ago, and neither of the girls knew about the other. When they realised, they both broke up with him and eventually became good friends. That did set up things to be awkward, especially for them all  to be stuck in a car together.

The car was silent except for the quiet beeping of the video games Jasper and Monty were playing in the back of the bus. Clarke was thinking about a plan to get to the leader, but couldn't quite find one. Bellamy seemed to sense it, because he proposed:

"Maybe we could just distract the others as you go for the leader directly. We have enough weapons for that plan to work."

Clarke looked at him thoughtfully. That was a plan that sounded too easy, almost childlish, but they didn't have a lot of time before the vampires started killing for blood and they didn't have any better ideas.

"I guess we'll have to do that."

"I'm sure you can do it. You're the best hunter I've ever seen at work."

Clarke smiled at that, getting her gaze back on the road. The sun was going to go up soon now, and they would themselves be in NYC in a few hours.

"Thanks Bell."

 

* * *

 

 

The group arrived in town at sunrise, and settled in a cheap and small hotel in a kind of poor quarter. They didn't have time to find a better place, they needed to be quick. They were sitting around the table in the living room of the apartment they were in, Clarke the only standing in front of them.

"Raven, please tell us where our colleagues have spotted them for the first time, where they think they live, and if they have seen some of them alone or in small groups at other places in the city."

"Okay, so, the first time they spotted them it was yesterday at 6 am in the north of the city. The entire pack was there. They followed until they arrived in a very big house. None of them has tried to get out since, but hte hunters tried to enter. Impossible."

"Everything is possible with Clarke."

Everybody sent a weird look at Finn, who just shrugged. The blonde leader cleared her throat.

"Do any of you have any more information?"

Octavia searched in her bag and took out a photo.

"One of the hunters took a photo and sent it to us. This is the house."

Atom whistled.

"Nice. No wonder they aren't getting out."

Octavia smiled and Bellamy sent him a warning look.

"Anyway, this is not the subject. Thank you Octavia, this is going to help."

Clarke seemed to think for a moment, staring at the photo.

"Ok, I know what we're going to do. Atom, Jasper, Wells, and Finn, you'll enter by the front door. You guys will have guns, and will shoot without hesitation. They'll try and attack you, but that's what we want: the attention to be away from the rest of us."

The four of them nodded, and the blonde continued.

"Monty, Raven. I want an explosion. In the back of the house, as loud as you can. I want to get the attention away, once again."

"Octavia and Bellamy will come with me. I want you guys to cover me, but once we reach the leader, go help the others."

"No way I'm letting you alone princess!"

"Come on Bellamy, don't be childlish. We both know I'm more than capable of taking care of one vampire alone, and the others will need help with the others."

Everybody stayed silent, this time.

"Then you know the plan. I know you won't be able to kill all of them, but once I'm done we'll retreat and the survivors will leave."

Clarke went for the luggage where the guns were, and everybody followed, picking up their weapon for the mission.

"Are you ready?"

A chord of voices answered.

"Yes."

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was going as planned. When the first group entered by the front door, the fight started. Then, the explosion enabled Clarke's group to enter without being seen. They were running in the corridors of the house, adrenaline coursing through their veins. Octavia was on Clarke's right and Bellamy on her left, the three of them looking everywhere for the target. Finally, Bellamy kicked a door open with his foot, and there the leader was, standing proudly and staring at him like she knew they were coming. Bellamy looked confused and pointed at her with his gun, but a tall man was hidden behind and knocked him uncouscious.

"Bellamy!"

The two girls bursted into the room with Octavia's scream of fear. Soon, Octavia was laying on the ground, blood dripping out of her head, and Clarke was experiencing real fear for the first time in her life. The man grabbed her but she tried to resist, so he bared his fangs and prepared to kill her.

"NO! Titus, stop."

The man looked at his leader, and then at the blonde, who was very confused.

"Why, heda? She deserves to die."

He forced the human onto her knees and knock her hard on the head.

Before she hit the floor and fell unconscious, she heard very fast footsteps, soft but strong hands catching her, and a deep voice murmuring.

"I found my mate."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter:  
> I know it's not the best writting ever, I hope you enjoy reading it anyway, I wanted to give you guys something.

When Clarke woke up, she was feeling awful. Her eyelids were heavy and stuck to her eyes, her bones were limp, everything hurt. She groaned and forced her eyes open, putting a hand on her head where the vampire had hit her.

 

She pushed herself to try and sit up, but a strong, yet soft hand pushed her down with pressure on her shoulder.

 

"Lay still. You need to rest."

 

The blonde turned to see who the voice belonged to, and her eyes widened when she recognized the woman. It was the vampire leader. The same one they had been trying to kill.

 

"What happened?" Her voice was full of sleep and hurt.

 

The brunette pushed a strand of Clarke's hair behind her ear. "You got knocked on the head and have been out for a few hours."

 

The human was taken aback by the show of affection coming from the vampire, and the sudden feeling of her cold fingers brushing the skin of her face.

 Suddenly she realised that she was a hunter in a house full of vampires she came here to kill, and she was still alive. How funny.

 

"When is my execution?"

 

The woman looked at her as if she had just seen a ghost. Clarke felt uncomfortable.

 

"I mean...If you kept me alive, you surely want to do it in front of them all. I just...If I can ask for something before I pass away, it's that I want it to be the sooner possible. Then it will be over."

 

The leader growled loudly, a sound coming straight from her chest, her lips uncovering her sharp fangs as she adopted a protective gesture towards Clarke.

 

"No one will touch you Clarke. No harm will come to you as long as I'm alive."

 

The blonde was frozen. She looked at that monster, vowing to protect her, and she couldn't understand anything she was saying.

 

"Wh-What? Why?"

 

Her green eyes looked at the human's pale hand and she took them between her own.

 

"You're my one true mate, Clarke. I knew it as soon as I laid my eyes on you."

 

She met the other woman's blue gaze.

 

"I'm still very upset with you for trying to kill me and ordering your people to slaughter mine, but I forgive you. You'll have to work hard for my trust, though."

 

Clarke shivered. _I just did that because I'm disgusted, that's all. Not because a beautiful...NO. A monster just said I was her mate._

 

"I don't _want_ your trust. I hate you. you are a fucking _monster,_ and you deserve to die !"

 

A mask as cold as stone took the warm and gentle one's place on the vampire's face.

 

"Well, too bad. I'm not letting you go."

 

With that she just stood up and took her leave, leaving a very shocked Clarke behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, the healer told Clarke she was allowed to leave her room and walk around the house. She wasn't fully healed yet but she would be soon, and she was going to escape at all costs. The leader hadn't come to see her since their last conversation, and she was trying to convince herself she was happy about that.

 

She walked down the stairs, carefully eyeing the vampires she crossed the way of, who were looking at her strangely too. _What. Have you never seen a human? You want my picture?_

As those thoughts crossed her mind she heard a snort, and turned to see a little girl holding her mouth to contain her laughter.

 

"We have seen humans before. You're the Commander's mate, that's why they look at you." She said, as if it was completely logical and Clarke was stupid.

_The blonde didn't answer. Can she like...read minds?_

 

"I can, actually, it's my gift!" She said excitedly. "I'm Tris, by the way."She then waved her hand and left the woman there.

 

Clarke shook her head and went in search of her friends. She arrived in a very big living room. A dark-skinned woman with short black hair and tattoos on her face was sitting on the sofa next to a young blonde boy, they were watching TV. They all looked pretty normal, if you didn't pay attention to the stillness. 

She continued her little walk and arrived in the kitchen. What she saw there left her shocked. 

"Octavia?"

 

The woman turned at her voice and grinned when she saw her.

"Clarke! Are you okay?"

 

They hugged and then Clarke started with her questions.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?"

 

"Atom and Finn died during the attack, Clarke. I'm really sorry."

 

A short silent.

 

"Monty and Jasper were set free two days ago. Lincoln is at the training ground, and Raven is with Anya over there."

She pointed to a table in the center of the room. A dark blond asian woman was sitting not very far, her strong hands holding a large book, Raven on her lap.

 

To say Clarke was confused would have been an understatement. She sat on one of the chairs, frowning.

"Wow wow wow, wait a second there. Who the hell are Lincoln and Anya?"

"They're vampires. Of thr Trikru clan."

...

Why are you acting like it's perfectly normal to be in a house full of vampires we were supposed to _kill_?", she didn't let her friend enough time to answer. "And _why the hell is Raven sitting on that monster's lap_?", she shouted.

 

"Okay, just calm down please, let me explain."

 

Raven and Anya were looking at them, along with a few other vampires.

 

"Raven is Anya's mate. I'm Lincoln's."

 

Clarke rubbed the front of her head energetically.

"This is a nightmare right? I'm gonna wake up."

 

Her friend gave her a sad smile.

"You know Clarke, if they didn't kill you or set you free, that means you are also the mate of one of the vampires here."

 

The blonde whispered.

"I know."

 

The brunette's eyes widened.

"Really? Who is it?"

 

Clarke looked at her, tears in her eyes, clearly fighting the bond she could feel between her and Lexa and not accepting it as easily as her friends.

 

"Their fucking Heda."

 

 


	3. Red eyes everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been a little while, I'm sorry. I last updated two weeks ago, maybe? I don't know XD  
> Anyway, here it is, sorry if there are mistakes, they are all mine.  
> I don't own any of the 100 characters.  
> Enjoy!

**Previously**

_"You know Clarke, if they didn't kill you or set you free, that means you are also the mate of one of the vampires here."_

_The blonde whispered._

_"I know."_

_The brunette's eyes widened._

_"Really? Who is it?"_

_Clarke looked at her, tears in her eyes, clearly fighting the bond she could feel between her and Lexa and not accepting it as easily as her friends._

_"Their fucking Heda."_

 

* * *

 

As Octavia chocked on hearing those words, everyone in the room froze. Someone had just entered the room. Clarke didn't have to turn around to know who that person with such a powerful aura was.

Lexa.

The blonde heard approaching footsteps and took a deep breath, before standing up and turning around to face the commander. When she met green eyes time went still and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as electricity filled her body.

"Hello _Klark_."

The human couldn't tear her gaze away from those intense orbs. It was like the brunette could see her right through her, and was currently gazing at her soul.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and that brought Clarke back to reality. She raised her chin a little bit more and ensured to keep her voice neutral.

"Commander."

A small silence took place then, and the hunter couldn't bear the intense awkwardness of the situation.

"Did you wish to say something?"

"Yes. I would like for you to follow me please, so that we can speak in a more private area."

"I don't see the point in doing that. One of your monsters was reading my thoughts shamelessly earlier, privacy is certainly an issue."

Lexa swallowed, but apart from that, she remained stoic.

"Tris was not supposed to do such a thing without your consent, I will make sure that she understands."

Clarke didn't answer. She was full of tension. She felt a hand on her shoulders and heard Octavia's voice whispering.

"As much as you hate it, you can't break that bond, Clarke. you should just accept it, or you won't be able to feel happiness ever again."

The young woman eyed the vampire, but answered her friend in a low voice.

"What the fuck did they do to you O? Does Bellamy know you're staying here willingly?"

The human brunette sighed. Lexa was still waiting, looking elsewhere even though her sharp senses were allowing her to hear everything that was being said.

"I'm in love with Lincoln."

Shock spread on Clarke's face as she turned around. She spoke a bit louder this time.

"Are you crazy? Did they drug you? You've been here for what...a few days maybe? And you're in love?"

"Never heard about soulmates, Clarke?"

"I don't fucking care about whatever you're going to tell me, that's not just a random guy you're saying you love already, it's a vampire! A monster, O!"

Octavia was getting impatient and angry.

"Think as you wish, Clarke. I'm joining them."

"What do you mean?"

A few minutes passed as the blonde was getting paler. She knew, she knew but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't.

"Tonight they are planning a ceremony. Raven is joining too."

"N-No. Please don't-"

"Yes Clarke! Stop being so blind, vampires are no more monsters than hunters! We kill as much as they do! But the fact is that they don't have a choice if they want to survive. We do. _We did._ "

The leader of the group of hunters was shaking. Her life was turning to hell.

"We're getting bitten. All three of us. Tonight."

"You mean...Bellamy and Raven too?"

Octavia lowered her gaze, staring at her feet.

"Raven, me...And you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Kill me."

Clarke was pacing. She didn't know how she had ended back in her room alone with Lexa but she supposed she had had a panic attack, had passed out or something. Lexa was staring at her with sad green eyes, emotion filling them. That only ever happened when the two women were alone.

"I'd rather die than become a blood sucker."

 She saw a flash of pain on the vampire's features.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I told the council about your...reluctance to accept our bond. But humans can't go to Polis, and we're going back there in a month time. Your friends are going to go through the biting ceremony tonight, so they will have time to adjust to their new condition before we all go the capitol. But I know you don't want to be transformed. I get it. You're stubborn."

A small smile appeared on the vampire's lips. Of course the universe would pair her up with Clarke.

"It was decided that you would be bitten the day before we leave. That will give you more time to get used to the idea."

The blonde sat on the wooden chair next to the window, the air sucked out of her lungs.

"If I am really your mate, then I guess you care about me, don't you?"

She looked at the brunette.

"I can feel that bond even stronger than you do, Clarke, because I'm a vampire."

_I can feel it urging me to do things I'd rather die but doing already._

"Then if you care about me, let me go."

Lexa straightened and her mask came back.

"I can't do that."

She sighed in frustration.

"Why not?"

"Death is the only thing that could separate us now, Clarke. I could pick up your scent if you were at the other side of the planet now that we met. I know this is hard to accept, and I wish things were different...You're mine by the laws of nature, and there's nothing either of us can do to avoid that. I am to be yours, as well. I can't bring a human in Polis, as I told you, and I can't stay here forever, but we can't live separately, the soulmate bond would destroy us."

"That you already said."

"I really am sorry Clarke, and I hope someday you will understand that I only want what's best for you."

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed. Was she really going to be forced into being bitten?

"Will you be at the ceremony tonight?"

The younger woman thought for a second.

"If I can I would like to, please."

_No way I'm giving up on my friends._

But there was also that little voice in the back of her mind, a part of her that wanted to attend to that ceremony and that was curious about how it would be done. How it would feel to have Lexa's fangs piercing through her skin, pumping her venom in her veins...

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was going down, and Clarke turned the light on to finish preparing herself for the ceremony as it was getting dark. Lexa had picked up a night blue dress for her to wear, but she decided to go against it and took her hunter clothes instead.

She was so not done expressing how much she disagreed with the situation.

She pulled her blond curls up in a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty. Her dark jacket made her look badass, and the black pants were embracing her curves perfectly. She sighed and put a strand of hair behind her ear, satisfied with her look. Not that she cared what Lexa thought, anyway.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it. Tris was there, wearing red pants and a short sleeves red t-shirt. Her eyes, that were a warm brown earlier, were now the color of blood, shining brightly with a power Clarke hadn't suspected in such a small creature. The blonde looked kind of taken by surprise, so the young girl explained.

"Three things. First, I'm sorry for earlier. Second, my eyes are red because tonight we are changing humans into vampires, everyone in the clans can feel it , which is why every single vampire tonight will have eyes like mine until your friends are turned. So yeah, don't be surprised, and don't freak out, this is perfectly normal."

_Right. Normal._

"You read my thoughts again. About the color of your eyes."

"God sorry, I didn't even realise. Bad habit. Anyway, third and last, I came to take you to the place where the ceremony takes place. Follow me."

Clarke did, and they got out of the house, heading towards the woods. She noticed that the house was empty, so she assumed they were the last to go. 

She was proved right when they arrived and there was a small crowd gathered in circle. There were no trees there, so that they could be surrounded by them but move freely around. Lexa was standing in the middle of the circle, her sword attached to her side, some strands of her wild hair pulled into bright braids. She looked fierce and dangerous, but so beautiful.

"Today, we're gathered here to welcome two new members in the coalition. They will join the Trikru, as they will follow their mates."

Her eyes scanned the crowd, quickly falling on Clarke.

"Anya, Lincoln."

The two vampires broke the crowd to stand in front of her. Each of them was holding their mates' hands. Octavia and Raven were wearing white clothes, and everyone else, except for Clarke and Lexa who was in her commander attire, was wearing red ones.

"Let the ceremony begin."

Raven looked anxious as Anya pushed her hair away from the left side of her neck, but Octavia was determined and sure about what she wanted.

The commander's former mentor sent a reassuring look to her mate as she stroked her cheek gently. She took hold of her waist with one hand and of her shoulder in the other, soflty putting her mouth against the skin of her throat. Lincoln took his mate's hand and put his other arm around her shoulders to stop her from moving. Lexa raised her hands. Everyone hold their breath. She looked at Clarke then, before speaking clearly.

"Now."

Raven's cry of pain echoed through the trees, and Clarke had to look away. Octavia was still, her teeth clenching to avoid voicing her pain as her friend did. The two vampires hold them there for a moment, sucking gently on their pulsing points. Raven's body went limp then, and Anya retracted her fangs, catching her lover's body and taking her up in her arms. Red blood was dripping on the white shirt of the unconscious girl.

Octavia's eyes fluttered closed and Lincoln stopped too, picking her up, before looking at Lexa. The leader approached the two women, and left a light bite on the other side of their necks, claiming them as members of her coalition. She declared the ceremony over, and people left slowly. 

Clarke watched her friends being taken back home. She could feel Lexa's gaze on her, and she knew she was pale and shaking, but she couldn't stop even if it meant looking weak. It was done. Her best friends were vampires now. They couldn't escape together.

"Are you OK, Clarke?"

Blue met green.

"Uh. Yes I guess I am."

She shook her head, closing her eyes to clear her mind. She felt strong arms around her, and before she could protest, she was lifted up from the floor. _What the hell does she think she's doing?_

"No, put me down."

The vampire didn't seem to hear as she carried her back.

"I swear to god you're going to regret that. Put me down."

Clarke was acting as if she was angry, but she wasn't. Actually, she could feel a billion of butterflies spreading in her stomach at being that close to her soulmate, and she wanted to be upset, but she couldn't get herself to.

She was put down onto her furs, the older woman releasing her gentle but strong hold slowly.

"You didn't wear the dress."

Lexa's voice was soft.

"No. I'm not your doll."

The brunette smirked and shook her head.

"I know you're not."

She kissed the human's forehead, not able to stop herself from  grieving her touch, and whispered.

"Good night, Klark."

The blonde closed her eyes and didn't answer. She heard the commander leave and then she drew in a deep breath. She knew what it was she was feeling. And she was so afraid of it, because she just met that girl, because she was a vampire, and because she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She was falling in love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Blood and Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I last updated, but I know it was a while ago, and I'm really sorry. I hope you are going to enjoy this anyway, and that you forgive me!  
> I'll let you read now.

"You look...Different."

It has been two days since the ceremony, and one since Octavia and Raven had awoken. They had spent time alone with their mates to try and discover their new condition, and now Clarke could finally talk to them. 

The blonde was standing by the door, staring at the weird but incredibly beautiful version of Octavia sitting on the bed. Her skin was paler and her eyes brighter, her hair a beautiful shade of dark brown falling in delicate curls in her back.

"That's a sure thing, I do."

The young woman smirked and looked and Lincoln, who was making sure Octavia wouldn't lose her control and attack Clarke.

"Aren't you...uh...hungry for blood or...?"

The girl looked at her lap and straightened.

"I am, actually. But I hunted with my mate just before you came to my room. I will handle this."

Clarke nodded gently, trying to trust her friend even if she wasn't the same anymore.

"How are you feeling?"

Octavia took a deep breath and seem to be lacking of words.

"Never been better. I was born for this, Clarke. Everything is so much more beautiful, so much more intense...I feel like I'm finally alive. You shouldn't keep yourself from such an amazing fate."

"I don't believe in destiny. I am the master of my own fut-"

"But of course you are! Doesn't mean Heda's not your soulmate! You are meant to be one of us, Clarke."

 _Us_.

The human tensed at those words and turned around, whispering.

"Yeah, well, I don't care."

She left without another word, hoping that Raven wouldn't welcome her that way.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was eating in the kitchen later that day. There was a small reunion in the living room about some trouble with one of the vampire's coalition's clan, so she took the opportunity to take time for herself. She was halfway into her meal - Chinese, Lexa had some girl purchase it in town-when Raven came to see her. Her friend hadn't been in her room when she had visited, and the blonde wanted to smile at seeing she was okay, but the brunette had a weird look in those red eyes of hers as she was approaching her.

"Hey Rae. Are you ok?"

"Hmm."

The blonde frowned. She took in her surroundings and tightened her grip on the spoon she was holding, realizing that they were alone in the room, that the door was closed, and that Raven's fangs were out.

 _Shit_.

She stood up slowly and raised up her hands before her in a manner that suggested to take things slow.

"Raven, calm down. You're not yourself right now."

A loud rumble erupted from the older girl. There was no reason in those irises, just an intense blood lust and an animalistic pull towards the defenseless human begging for her mercy.

"Please Rae, sit down. It's not-"

Raven groaned again and moved forward, tackling Clarke to the ground and crashing the younger girl's shoulder in the process. The sound of a breaking bone erupted loudly in the room, making the blue eyed woman shiver in pain and fear.

The dark skinned girl put her mouth on Clarke's throat and the blonde stopped breathing. Time went still for a few second, and then it came. 

And _oh my god_.

Clarke was so not prepared for the pain that spread through her body like poison when those fangs entered her soft skin. She screamed loudly enough to alarm the entire state, and started shaking and debating, trying to push away the predator. But she wasn't strong enough, and felt so helpless and trapped in this iron grip.

Blue eyes tried to meet brown and make her friend realize what she was doing, failing to do so. She hissed and pulled on the dark hair one more time, but soon, black points started to damage her vision. _I'm going to die_.

She heard the door opening in a rush and a loud snarl, before Raven was pushed away from her roughly. The last thing she saw before passing out was two worried green eyes boring into hers.

 

* * *

 

 When she came back to her senses, the blonde was laying again in her bed. She started checking mentally for pain and injury in her own body. She was feeling dizzy, her head was spinning and the bite hurt as hell, but apart from that she was alright. 

She opened her eyes slowly and was almost attacked by the intense electricity in the room. Without even realizing what was happening, her instincts were screaming at her to submit to this electric dominance. She lowered her eyes and turned her head on the side, whimpering in pain.

As soon as the sound left her mouth, the tension dropped and two arms wrapped around her. Her head was put on a lap and shaking fingers started caressing the crown of her hair. The blonde looked up, and was not surprised to meet Lexa's eyes.

The vampire's voice was full of anger, worry and tears as she spoke, cracking a little bit.

"I thought you were dead."

And that's all she said. No " _Are you okay?_ ". Though, strangely, Clarke was thankful for that. 

"I am not." she answered softly, trying to reassure the distressed woman staring at her from above.

The older girl nodded and took a pale hand between both of her tanned ones.

"Raven is a newborn. She couldn't control her thirst. If there were no rules, I swear I would have killed her, but-"

"I don't want you to hurt my friend for something she can't control."

Her voice was final, and that made the commander smile with adoration and care, though Clarke could still see the worry lingering in her pretty eyes.

"I knew you would say that. She's just going to stay in her room with her Creator until we leave for Polis, except for hunting."

"Creator?"

"Anya. She made her a vampire, so she's like her master. Well, not really. It's more like a strong bond. They are soulmates, so they are bounded, but it's even stronger now. The Creator has some control on the baby."

"Baby?"

"That's what we call young vampires."

"Oh."

A small awkward silence settled, as Clarke tried to register the information.

"What kind of control?"

"Well...The Creator can give an order, for example, and the Baby won't be able to disobey because the bound makes them do it. There is a reason to that natural rule, though. Babies can get really violent and reckless, and Creators are there to keep them from harming and being harmed by avoiding problems.There are three types of bounds between a Creator and a Baby. Mother or Father/Child. That's rare, it usually happens when a child is turned into a vampire. There's also Master/slave. Sometimes bad people become Creator, and it's a really bad thing we're trying to stop. Finally, lovers. This is what we are going to be."

"You're full of yourself, and really too forward here."

Lexa sighed but smirked a little bit.

"I know you don't hate me, Clarke. I can feel it. I have faith that someday, you'll stop with your childish behavior."

The blonde stayed quite, but it was enough of an answer for the vampire, who chuckled lightly. She started stroking her blonde's hair once again, humming.

"There are so many things you still need to know, I don't even know what to begin with."

"I do have a question."

"Go on."

"Who is your Creator?"

"I don't have one. I was born a vampire."

Clarke sat up slowly to take a better look at her mate.

"What do you-Is that really possible?"

The green eyed woman giggled.

"Of course it is. It's a bit different from the humans, though, and that's why same sex couples have never been a problem in the vampire's society. It doesn't involve any hetero sex. Just sex. Nobody really knows why and how, but it's enough to create a baby, and odds decide which body is caring the new True Vampire."

"Wait, wait. I have two more questions. Men can carry babies? How does that even work? And what's a True Vampire?"

"That's three."

Clarke turned a bit red at the smirk, but she got her answer anyway.

"Well, yes they can. I don't really know how that work, and I don't want to know. But they can."

They laughed together.

"And a True Vampire is a person who was born a vampire. They have true vampire blood running through their veins."

"So you are one."

"I am."

She smiled and Clarke nodded thoughtfully.

"How does-"

She was stopped by a small fond giggle from her mate.

"You should rest your mind, young woman. You will have plenty of times to learn later, when you have recovered."

The blonde wanted to protest, but she could feel in the older girl's voice that there was no room for arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of action, but I need to cover a few points about the vampire's society. Some things I imagined, some I took for shows or films, so if some stuffs are unclear ask in the comments and I'll try and explain!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Of course, I'm sorry for the delay. It's awful of me to keep you guys waiting, and I am so sorry, but life's very busy right now and I swear I'm doing my best.  
> To make it up to you guys, I made this chapter extra long! Over 23 800 words, which is way longer than the previous ones.
> 
> It was pointed out to me that Clarke was bitten by Raven and did not turn into a vampire. I actually have an explanation to that: Raven is a Baby, she was blood thirsty and was trying to feed herself off Clarke's blood. To turn a human into a vampire, the Creator has to be injecting venom, and as it was showed before, it has to be made during a ceremony with the pack, ending with the leader giving a second bite. I hope that makes sens to you!
> 
> I really hope some people are still into this story! Enjoy :)

"Raven wants you to know that she's sorry."

Clarke let out a surprised gasp when she heard Anya's voice behind her. She turned around to face the older woman.

"I didn't hear you approaching."

"Vampires are fast, and pretty quite when they walk", Anya shrugged. "Did you hear what I said about Raven?"

The blonde woman nodded her head vaguely, avoiding the vampire's gaze. Talking about the accident was still weird for her, even after a few days.

"Where is she right now if you're not with her?"

"In our room, preparing for the hunt this afternoon. We're going with Octavia and Lincoln."

Hearing about her friends going out and feeding directly off of animals' blood made the young woman cringe a bit. Anya must have seen how the subject of the hunt made the human uncomfortable, as she switched back to her mate.

"She's been beating herself up over what she did to you. She's worried the...incident - which, may I insist, was something that happened but was totally out of her control - might have severed your friendship enough to set the two of you apart."

Clarke sighed, a small but sad smile on her lips. "I mean...She really did scare me, it hurt like a bitch and the red eyes thing was totally creepy but...Raven is like a sister to me. We grew up together." The two women stood in silence for a moment, the awkward tension somewhat lessened but still not comfortable. "There is nothing in this world that could keep us apart."

The vampire nodded, a small sigh of relief escaping her lips before she set her face back into a carefully composed neutral expression. "I'll let her know."

The blonde offered a small twitch of her lips as an agreement, before she started walking towards the stairs to get to her room.

"Clarke, wait."

She stopped in her tracks, waiting.

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

The night was settling in outside when Clarke saw the four vampires coming back from their hunt. She was sitting beside her window, staring at the shadows in the trees surrounding the mansion.

"It takes about a year or so to get control of your thirst and strength after being bitten."

Clarke spun around in surprise when she heard the familiar deep voice right behind her. Lexa was standing very close to the blonde, her hand hovering over her mate's back. Too close, Clarke thought bitterly. A small voice somewhere in her mince reminded her though. You know you want her closer.

"I guess that means I won't be spending much time with them for a while?"

It wasn't really meant as a question, but Lexa nodded anyway.

"Until you're transformed, that is."

The Arker quickly set her gaze back on the trees at that. "I told you what I thought about that."

The commander took a step forward to stand beside her, both women facing the window.

"You did Clarke, but it doesn't change the outcome. You and I are mates, that is not something we can change. I know you're stubborn, I know you feel like you would be betraying your people, but I also know that you understand that they have been wrong all along."

Blue eyes shifted to green ones momentarily, before quickly looking away. "My mother probably thinks I am dead."

"And that is the best thing we could ask for", the brunette answered. "That way, she won't be sending out patrols to look for you. They sent spies two days ago, to look for weaknesses. We will have to get back to Polis soon. Three weeks is what the council agreed on. That means we have to proceed with your transformation before the departure."

"I'm not ready", Clarke almost panicked. She had come to some form of acceptance after spending some time here, and she did know she would have to be turned at some point. She had started to get to know some of the members of the pack, sympathizing with Tris, Aden, some people who were on Lexa's council, even a bit with that grumpy woman. Indra, maybe? Anyways. She had also spent more time with Lexa, whom, she had discovered, was very similar to herself in a lot of ways. Both women were born leaders, very stubborn and passionate when it came to their people. The blonde human knew her training had been full of ignorance. Her whole life, she had been told that supernatural creatures were dangerous and violent, that they didn't think like humans, that they didn't deserve to crawl their way up the earth with their claws and pointed teeth that destroyed everything they touched. True, they were dangerous. True, they had very long canines, different customs and ways of thinking. But in no way were they the monsters she had been taught to hate since childhood.

But these realizations about vampires and the supernatural world - which she still knew so little about - were a big part of the reason why she wasn't ready to be changed into one of them. First of all, she was too proud. She had caused scenes within the pack at the beginning, refusing out loud to ever be apart of it, screaming her hate and disdain at anyone who would listen. She didn't want to give Lexa the satisfaction of being right, especially since the human knew her feelings for the young vampire were only growing, as much as she tried to hold them back. There was just something about those bright green eyes, the gentle curve of the woman's smile, her silky brown hair and her sharp jawline that made the blonde weak in the knees, and she couldn't help it. But mostly, Clarke was a very stubborn woman, and even after letting go of her hatred towards the people she used to think were 'monsters', she couldn't help but want to make sure her own people would be safe. She knew that they would still be attacking, and she knew that without a leader they might be whipped out. That's why she wanted to go talk to them.

Two problems:

1)What would she say? Those people had been taught the exact same thing she had, and had hated supernatural beings for as long as they could remember. They had spent their entire lives fighting them, killing them, thinking they were saving human lives and ridding the world of evil. How would she change their mind? What could she, Clarke, a girl who had spent so much time with their supposed 'enemy', change the minds of an entire blood thirsty people? They would think she had been brainwashed, and wouldn't take her seriously.

2)How could she even convince Lexa to let her get out of the mansion? Because yes, that was a real issue. Maybe she was being overprotective or just didn't want to risk Clarke running away, but the brunette vampire wouldn't let her go farther than the gates of the gardens.

The said brunette was staring at her, her green eyes boring into her blue ones intensely.

"And I will be patient. I just wanted to make sure you knew. You have a little less that three weeks to prepare."

They were silent for a while, but the blonde could feel her soulmate wanted to add something. She looked up at the vampire, quirking an eyebrow as an invitation to proceed.

"Clarke I...I know how hard it must be for you. Having to turn into a vampire, after spending your whole life hating them. I know you can't help but think of your people. You and I are similar in that way." She took a deep breath, her voice softening even more. "But I can't tell you that we will stay here for as long as you need to be ready, because it would be too dangerous. I can't risk my people's lives by staying her for too long, not when your people could attack any day. I want you to want to join me, Clarke, I do, but...My people comes first. That is a truth that will always be real, and we both need to be aware of it."

Clarke was breathing more calmly now. It was Lexa. She was just so special that she could turn her worry into ash with a few well thought words. They gazed into each other's eyes, both looking for something in the other's gaze, not knowing quite what. Suddenly, as if she had found it, the vampire lifted her hand, hovering over Clarke's one. Sensing her hesitation, the blonde laced their fingers, grinning fondly at the vampire that she was starting to like very much. Like like.

"I know, Lexa.", she said as low as possible, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I know."

 

* * *

 

 

"You look hot, Blondie!"

Clarke scoffed, ignoring Any's comment about her dress - and the good earth cleavage it had. A few days had passed since that important conversation with Lexa, and the blonde was going restless. Sometimes they would be watching TV with the pack, or playing some board games with the younger ones, and their eyes would meet. It was never long, just a few seconds holding each other's gazes, but it was so intense and the struggle was real. The human didn't know what to think anymore, completely hooked on Lexa's deep voice, her beautiful face, her graceful moves and her smart words. Tonight, Clarke had dressed up. She was trying to convince herself it was because tonight was night of partying, but she knew very well that she wanted to impress someone. She looked into the kitchen when she heard some cheers. Tris was turning twelve, and to celebrate her birthday, the whole pack had dressed up and decorated the house to make it look more colorful.

"I'll take that as a compliment", she answered the older woman, barely paying attention to her.

"Clarke!", the birthday girl called excitedly, running down the stairs with a big toothy smile on her face. The young teenager had a soft face, round cheeks and gentle brown eyes with a hint of sass, which made her look mostly like a child (but ten times more beautiful, since she was a vampire). She had taken a liking to the blonde human, seemingly one of the only vampires in the pack who was interested in her because she was her, and not because she was Lexa's soulmate. _I guess being able to read people's thoughts helps getting to know them_.

"It does! Well, I mean, I never not had that ability, but I know it's cool to know people before they know you."

"Tris", a stern, but affectionate voice called from behind the girl. Lexa was there, dressed very casually for once, and Clarke caught herself staring with a fond grin on her lips. _What the fuck am I doing_.

Tris giggled, before fixing her attention on the commander.

"What did I tell you about reading Clarke's thoughts without her consent?"

The dirty blonde grumbled something that the human couldn't hear, before mumbling a quick 'sorry Clarke' and running to Aden, who had just arrived in the living room. A lot of vampires were all around the couple, drinking blood from glasses and chatting softly.

"We could go in the gardens. I mean, if you want to. The music is making me dizzy."

The blue eyed woman laughed gently at the nervous Heda before following her outside. The air was kind of chilly, but the sky was full of stars. It was a pretty night.

"Tris said she always had her ability", Clarke broke the silence that reigned out there with yet another of her questions. It was sharp contrast with the party going inside. "Is she a True vampire?"

Lexa nodded slowly, gazing off into the trees at the edge of the forest. "She's Anya's niece. Well, it's actually complicated. Anya comes from a family with a pure True vampire bloodline, but her sister, Marya, mated a human. She transformed him of course, but it was a pretty big problem within their family seeing as he was not a True vampire. That means Tris is a true vampire, but half of her family tree is made of humans. It's like she's a half True vampire...But at the same time, she is one fully because anyone who is born a vampire gets that title. You see what I mean?"

"I think so."

"There is actually one more thing I think I didn't tell you about her. If her family didn't reject her, it's because we are related in a way. Marya and Anya are my step cousins, since they are two of the daughters of the man who married my father's sister as a second marriage. I intervened in the family's affairs exceptionally to give Marya the right to keep and raise her human blooded baby."

Would vampires really kill their own child to keep the family line pure? Clarke nodded, taking the information in. She couldn't help but notice the strand of hair that had fallen across Lexa's forehead as she spoke. Not that she was staring. She had just been taking in her delicate yet sharp features, her plump lips, small ears, and cute nose, with that serious and passionate look on her face she always had when talking about her people. The brunette turned her head, and the two women's gazes met, bringing instinctive smiles on both of their faces. It was very natural, what happened then. At the exact moment Clarke cupped Lexa's face with one hand and put the other in her hair, the vampire slipped an arm around her soulmate's waist and the other on her cheek. They leaned in slightly, until they were breathing the same air, and the gaze was so intense that they would feel electricity around them.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Clarke".

The blonde shivered. She was still mesmerized every time she heard Lexa say her name.

"You're not so bad yourself." She smirked at the smile that graced Lexa's lips, and then she just couldn't detach her eyes from that beautiful mouth. That's when it happened.

Neither could tell who leaned in first, maybe they both did, but they lips were touching, their eyelids closing with the soft, gentle, but overwhelming sensation of their tongues getting lost in each other's mouth for the first time. It was a bit sloppy, kind of awkward and far from perfect, but they couldn't care less. That may sound very cliché, but Clarke was certain that at that moment, standing in the chilly air of the garden, wrapped up in each other's arms and lips dancing warmly together, time stood still.

 

* * *

 

 

After spending sometimes outside, sitting on the bench in front of the house and staring at stars while drinking in the other's presence, the couple shared one last kiss before heading inside. It had been an hour or two, and midnight was approaching, so the younger ones were sleeping. Some people were still there though, around twenty vampires still talking quietly and sipping on their drinks. Lexa opened the door for Clarke, who giggled softly and smiled at the gentlewoman before stepping inside. They had just closed the door when Clarke turned around, her hand still joined to her soulmate's.

"Uh..."

Everyone had fallen silent, staring at the pair.

"Did you two have sex?", Anya bluntly asked.

A blushing Clarke scrapped her head. "No! No, of course not! What-"

"You definitely kissed then."

"Anya.", Lexa sternly said.

"What? Your scent is all over her, and you both entered with those dopey, high-on-love type of smiles lightening your faces. You definitely kissed. Don't act like it's a surprise, you're mates, that's how it should always have been...You're just slow to understand, I guess."

Clarke tried to act like she wasn't bothered as she ignored the comment and went straight to the stairs, dropping her coat on the floor and walking towards her room with a new found purpose: getting away from their prying eyes and hiding under her bed's covers. Forever.

She slipped in her bedroom and took of her shoes, but she could still hear her soulmate's voice arguing with her former mentor's. Her head swimming with a million of thoughts and emotions. Adrenaline, hope, love. Fear and apprehension, too. She knew she was acting weirdly, but she couldn't help herself. She was overreacting, and she was aware, she just didn't want to understand why at that moment. Lexa's face was printed brightly in her mind, the smile in her eyes as she whispered sweet things into Clarke's ear, her soft and long fingers playing with the baby hairs at the back of her mate's neck. The human sighed, changing into a night gown and lying down. She closed her eyes, trying to close herself off to the memory of Anya's voice throwing truths at her face.

She stayed still for some time. How long? She had no idea. A few minutes, maybe. Or an hour, who knows. She had managed to calm herself down and think about her relationship with the vampire leader when said brunette entered the room, the door creaking slightly as she opened it. The blonde opened her eyes, turning her head to look at the intruder.

"Hey." She didn't mean for her voice to sound so harsh, but she was feeling bitter for some reason, and even though her instincts were screaming at her to kiss away the worried line appearing on Lexa's front head, she just sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey", the green eyed woman answered, her soft voice lifting some of the tension off of Clarke's body. "Are you okay?" She sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed, taking in the human's still form and her sleepy face.

"Yeah." She whispered, avoiding the older woman's eyes. "Just tired. And confused. About this." She gestured between the two of them.

She couldn't process much at the moment and didn't linger on the thought, but she was pretty sure she saw a flash of hurt on her mate's face.

"I've been thinking and...I think we have to talk."

Lexa nodded, silently inviting her to proceed.

"I know you said we're leaving in now two weeks, but I can't leave without talking with my people. I need to try and explain everything to them. If there is a chance, even the smallest one, that I can stop them from harming your people, I have to try."

"It would be foolish to think such a thing would work.", the commander said, her face full on business mode.

"I need to do this Lexa. My mom thinks I'm dead, she deserves to know I'm alive and well."

"Maybe she doesn't."

Clarke lifted an eyebrow in question.

"We let Monty, Jasper and Bellamy escape. Those are their names, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "They're probably back at the Ark by now. That's why we're in danger. I can't let you go."

"Lexa please."

"You've been living with their enemies for weeks, Clarke. If it were me I'd kill you on the spot."

"Lexa. Let me go to Arkadia."

"No."

"So that's it? I'm a prisoner now?"

Hesitating for a second, the vampire swallowed. "Yes."

Clarke wanted to storm off, to get out of the room, make a scene, run away. She felt like a petulant child, hesitating between ignoring Lexa and throwing a tantrum. Her feelings had been totally out of her control since she had met the brunette. In the end, she decided to take the first option, and closed her eyes once again, trying to get a hold of these feelings of hurt and betrayal flourishing in her chest. They had kissed for the firs time mere hours ago, and it felt like years. She couldn't believe the vampire would say that. Of course she knew in a way that she wasn't totally free, she couldn't get out of the house because it was too dangerous, and she was going to have to be transformed into a vampire, but it hurt to hear her mate confirm it. Calling her her prisoner now of all times.

"Clarke. Please. We both know it's too dangerous."

No answer.

"Clarke."

When she was met with silence once again, Lexa decided to leave her be for the night. She stood up with a sigh, rubbing her eyes before getting out of the room. Maybe she just needed to give the blonde some space to think, so she could realize that she was doing this to protect her.

 

* * *

 

 

"It's been a week, Anya", the commander tiredly stated.

"I don't blame her. You did call her your prisoner. Hard blow."

The brunette leader glared at her friend before closing her eyes to think. Raven was sitting on the bed, watching the two True vampires with silent attention.

"She hasn't acknowledged my presence though." Lexa was really frustrated by the whole situation, even if she understood where Clarke's anger was coming from. "I just want her to stay here. Where it is safe."

The newly turned vampire decided to tune into the conversation at this point. "Clarke's stubborn."

Two sets of eyes turned to look at her.

"I suppose I'm not telling you anything new, but she is. Probably the most stubborn person I know beside myself. And Octavia, but you get the point. She has always been there for our people, she considers everyone of the Arkers as her family and wouldn't let them down for anything in the world." She was silent for a few seconds, letting her argument settle in the two women's minds. "She's not asking for you to let her go back to her duties, she knows that's not possible, she just wants to make sure they're alright and try to get them to see reason so they won't risk their life for nothing anymore."

"It's too dangerous", the green eyed woman brushed her off, shaking her head. While listening to her former mentor's mate, she had started to consider letting Clarke go, and her mind had come up with thousands of things that could go wrong, making her face go livid. She lifted her eyes to stare at chocolate ones. "You don't understand what you're asking of me. Would you let Anya go on her own in a camp full of people who could harm her, or try to keep her from coming back to you if she were to not convince them?"

"Blondie doesn't have to go on her own." Anya joined in once again. "What if you send guards with her?"

"But it would draw unwanted attention Anya! For my soulmate to be safe, I would have to send her there with at least ten warriors ready to defend her with their lives, what do you think would the hunters say should they see her coming back to them with a full group of enemies?"

Considering it, the dirt blonde came up with a suggestion. "You could send two, but choose wisely. They could stay back, but watch attentively."

"I don't see how-"

"Wait Lexa, hear this out. Gustus is your most trusted warrior. He is strong, and smart, bu mostly he is fiercely loyal to you. I would suggest sending him and Artigas. He's one of our youngest soldiers, but he is fast, and his mind is quick. I think we agree that those two together, should you be willing to put their lives at risk, would be perfect to protect your soulmate.

Raven crossed her legs, thinking about the two men. Artigas was the tall guy with the dark hair and the stupid humor, right? He was a cool guy, very young, but nice.

"Gustus...?"

"The one you said looked like a bear", her mate helped.

"Oh. He looks...scary."

"He does", the oldest vampire of the three smirked, "But he is anything but. I mean, he fights well, but he is a big softie."

"So he is a teddy bear. Hard on the outside, but all mushy and sweet inside." The commander smiled a little at that description of the man, but Raven didn't see it. "Like you." It was the youngest vampire's lips turning up into a smirk this time, soon pressed against Anya's in a battle for dominance.

The brunette leader looked away, waiting a bit before clearing her throat.

"Since this is you guys' room, I will get out and leave you to your...activities. I will have Artigas and Gustus get ready. Clarke can go this afternoon."

 _I really hope she starts paying attention to me again. I hate when she's upse_ t, a grumpy Lexa thought as she made her way out of the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, it makes my day and it makes me wanna write faster :) Don't hesitate to point out my mistakes (English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine), and to tell me what you preferred!
> 
> I don't even know if there's still anyone reading this tbh, and it's understandable, I've taken so much time to update ^^' I'm really really sorry. Thank you to everyone who's still here :)
> 
> Until next time, love all of you, thank you for your support. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who are eager for vampire Clarke will soon be satisfied! (at least I hope they will be)
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your kudos and wonderful comments, it made me want to take the time to write (even with my busy exams schedule) and I was able to have this ready for today. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I love you guys. :D

”Thank you. For coming with me.”

Gustus dipped his head silently, offering the blonde woman a kind smile.

“It is an honor”, Artigas replied. “We were chosen to protect Heda’s soulmate, and we will do so with our lives.”

As much as Clarke was happy for Lexa to see that her subjects were so loyal and proud to follow her orders, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She knew she was bringing two of the commander’s most trusted guards into the Ark, a camp full of people whose hostility towards vampires didn’t have an equal in the country.

They were standing under cover in front of the building where Clarke’s whole family and friends lived, the huge black gates standing proudly before them. The human inhaled deeply.

“Stay behind. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She didn’t wait for an answer as she went straight for the doors, entering the code to get the doors open. It didn’t take long, once she had stepped inside, for excited screams to echo around the house.

“Clarke!”

“She’s back!”

“Someone, go fetch Abby!”

“Oh my god!”

A smile graced the pale woman’s full lips as she was embraced by Bellamy, then by Jasper, Monty, Harper, and every one of her friends one by one.

“I missed you guys.”

“How did you get out?” Bellamy had put his hand on her shoulder, as if he couldn’t quite believe she was actually here. “I seriously thought they’d kill you.”

That comment opened the bridge of questions, and everyone started talking at the same time.

“Hey, guys, we need to talk, it’s impor-“

“Clarke!”

A familiar perfume invaded Clarke’s senses, two arms wrapping themselves around her in a protective manner.

“Are you okay baby?”

The young woman pulled away to smile reassuringly at her mom. “I’m fine. I don’t have much time though, and we need to talk.”

“Don’t have much time for what? You’re leaving?”

The distressed tone in her mother’s voice had the blue eyed woman sighing.

“I came to warn you.”

She looked into the eyes of everyone in the room, trying to make a point and make sure he was taken seriously.

“I know that our people take pride in being an ancestral people of hunters, and I used to be very proud of being part of it.”

“Used to…? Clarke. What’s happening.”

“As the boys who got to come back here probably told you, I’ve been staying with a pack of vampires for a few weeks now. They are called the Trikru, and their leader is the commander of the whole coalition, which is made of twelve clans established in different states.”

Everyone looked at her as if she had grown another head during the night.

“They came here looking for a True vampire that was supposed to be born in the city a month ago, but the mother of the child, who was human, didn’t survive the pregnancy, and the baby died in the womb.”

“Clarke what is this-“

“Please let me finish.” She rubbed her eyes, trying to regain confidence to get ready for what was to come. “My point is that the vampires aren’t here to do harm to anyone.”

"You know they always do.”, Abby said, her tone getting dark.

“Mom please. I need you to understand.”

“No, Clarke, I need you to understand. I don’t know what they did to you, but you’re not the same. You should know we can’t take any risks and let dangerous creatures roam around the city and kill innocent people, that’s why you were sent on this mission and I trusted you to succeed. We all did. They can’t be trusted, they don’t think properly.”

“They’re just blood thirsty monsters, how can you even defend them after they took Octavia-“

“Bellamy please”, Marcus put his hand on the young man’s bicep to calm him down. “Let her explain herself.”

“Octavia is fine”, the blonde woman looked at him with a mix of frustration and sympathy. She knew he worried about his sister, but it didn’t give him the right to talk like this. “There is a reason we stayed there, and your sister is still there by her own will. Same goes for Raven.”  
She felt the heavy weight of confused and upset gazes upon her.

“They both are the soulmates of Trikru vampires.”  
Shocked gasped filled the room, people whispering among each other.

“You need to understand that going to war against the vampire would not change anything about their fates, as they chose to become vampires and to stay with their lovers.”

She tried to avoid Bellamy’s desperate and angry brown eyes as she spoke.

“I came back because I needed you all to know that we’re safe.” She looked pointedly at her mom. “That I am alive. And to try and convince you not to declare war and kill any vampires. They’ll all be gone in two weeks, I just want everyone to stay safe. A battle would be disastrous, their forces are superior and they would wipe the Arkers out. I don’t want deaths on either sides.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking.” Abbigail hissed.

“I do, mum. They won’t attack anyone, it’s just a two weeks’ time and then we’ll be gone.”

“We?”

The blonde closed her eyes, getting ready for the hardest part.

“I’m going with them.”

“You cannot be seriously considering this.”

“I am the soulmate of a vampire myself, mother.” She swallowed harshly. Never in her life had she felt so far away from her mother, so different and non-understood by her. “Heda Lexa, commander of the twelve clans, is my one True mate, and I am to join her.”

She was expecting another wave of outraged whispering, but definitely not what happened next.

“Run!”

She heard swords being taken out, guns going off, people shouting and running around in a big mess that left her disoriented. She felt herself being pushed towards the door, and lifted her eyes to meet Gustus’ panicked eyes. She turned her head to the side to see Artigas running his weapon through a man from farm station, Pike if she remembered correctly, who was trying to shoot him down. An alarm went off, warning everyone that they had been infiltrated by supernatural creatures.

“How did you two get here so fast? I told you to-“

But she didn’t get to finish her sentence, as she felt Bellamy pulling her away.

“Come on princess, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

Gustus tried to stop him, but he was shot in the arm by a distressed Abby.

“Bellamy, run! Take her away!”

“Gustus!”, Clarke shouted. He was bleeding, and it must hurt like hell, but it certainly didn’t show on his face. Artigas struggled to free himself from one of the guards, his hold on Clarke’s mother keeping her from shooting again, and the commotion around them was so loud the blonde human couldn’t think. Bellamy was thrown away from her, and Gustus was pushing her outside of the house.

“Leave! Now! Go back to her, run, come on Clarke go!”

The panicked and rushed voice set her into motion. She nodded quickly, and started to run. Shit shit shit. She heard footsteps behind her, and pushed forward, her legs screaming at her at the effort. Before she turned at the corner of the streets, she heard another gun going off, and a grunt of pain. She kept running, her mind going wild, until she arrived in front of the vampire’s mansion, and fell down on her knees. That’s when it dawned on her. The two vampires she had just been forced to leave behind were completely out numbered. They were going to die, and she was safe. She was the reason they would die.

Clarke had killed hundreds of supernatural creatures, and had taken pleasure in doing it. She had destroyed small groups of vampires before, and she had felt pride at having their thick blood running down her hands and arms, dirtying her clothes, because it meant she was saving the human kind. Everything felt different now though. She had only been an indirect actor in their deaths, but she felt so guilty and ashamed that she could pass out. If only she had been good enough to make her people understand, then this wouldn’t have happened. Lexa was right. This had been too dangerous, and she had failed.

 

***

 

Clarke was in her room, and she felt awful. When she got back to Lexa, she expected the vampire to be angry at her for being stubborn and forcing her hand on sending two of her most trusted warriors in a suicidal mission. She thought the brunette vampire would scream at her, or decide she wasn’t worth the trouble. Maybe cry, for she was pretty close to Gustus, although it was pretty unlikely since the commander was so neutral and strong when surrounded by her people.

She did have watery eyes, though, when they set on Clarke.

“Clarke.”

The woman ran to her mate, wrapping herself around the human body and trying to stifle her sobs.

“You’re okay.”

Not knowing how to react, the blonde didn’t reciprocate the embrace, too dumfounded to be relieved that Lexa didn’t intend kill her or anything.

“Lexa I…Gustus and Artigas…They…”

“Shhh.”

She felt a soft hand settling on top of her head, long fingers tangling themselves in her blond locks.  
“I know Clarke.”

At that, the human pulled away.

“What do you know?”

Her blue eyes were so full of unshed tears that her vision was blurry, but there were people looking at the exchange and they couldn’t afford crying and looking weak.

“Gustus called us on the radio when he entered the house after you. He knew things were going bad, and he didn’t think they’d make it out of there”, Lexa’s sad eyes were roaming over the pale face of the human, filled with worry.

“I didn’t know if they would manage to get you out of there”, she whispered. “You could have died too.”

She caressed the young woman’s cheeks with longing and a protective stance.

“Lexa.” She swallowed. “It’s my fault they’re dead.”

Shaking her head, the brunette rested her front head against Clarke’s.

“Don’t blame yourself Clarke”, she asked of her with a shake in her voice. “I shouldn’t have agreed to this, but it is not your fault. I understand why you needed to reach out to your people, and I am deeply sorry it did not work out the way you whished it to.”

They were holding tightly onto each other, the adrenaline still running in Clarke’s veins, her tired bones and muscles getting ready to give up. Her breathing was settling down, and she was anchoring herself to her soulmate.

“I’m so sorry.”

The human looked at the tanned arm wrapped around her middle section. A tired and sad sigh escaped her mouth before she turned around to face the seemingly sleeping vampires. Her eyes ran over the rested features. Lexa looked so young like this, so beautiful. She almost wished her mate had reacted differently, more harshly, because she couldn’t help the guilt from eating her away.

“Hey”, the older woman greeted her with a sleepy voice. It didn’t take long for deep green eyes to be staring right back into Clarke’s blue ones, a small smile gracing the commander’s plump lips.

“Hey”, the blonde answered hesitantly. She allowed silence to settle in comfortably for a little while before she spoke again. “What are we going to do now?”

Sensing this was serious, the brunette sat up with a groan, rubbing at her eyes and stretching her limbs to wake herself up. “Well, it is most likely that the Arkers will want to get you back now more than ever if I think about what you told me. I can not afford to go to war against an army of trained and armed hunters right now with only some warriors of Trikru, it would be too risky.”

Clarke hummed and nodded. “Are we going in another town then?”

“I am needed in Polis, Clarke”, Lexa voiced her thoughts gently, some hesitation clearly coloring her tone. “The best course of actions would be to transform you as soon as possible so we can leave this place and join the capital.”

The human expected a bolt of fear to wash over her, she even waited for it, but it didn’t come. She felt okay with it.

Thinking about it, she realized her problem had been coming from her people. She couldn’t let herself be transformed before, because they didn’t know she was okay. She couldn’t listen to her heart when it came to Lexa because she was worried about war between her people and the vampires. Now though, that issue was no longer one she cared about. She had done everything in her power to make them see reason, and it hadn’t worked. She didn’t owe them anything anymore. She felt free.

Lexa’s eyes widen a bit with surprise and joy when her True mate smiled at her.

“Yeah, okay. When do you want to do it?”

Soft lips were pressed against her own as soon as the words were out.

“Really? You want to do this?”

Clarke shyly nodded. Admitting to Lexa that she wanted to be transformed was admitting she wanted to be with her, to be linked to her.

“I’m ready. I want this.”

No words would ever describe how beautiful Lexa’s smile was when she heard that.

 

***

 

The couple cuddled on Clarke’s bed for a few more hours. The blonde ate some pizza when lunch came, because Lexa insisted she did so. ‘You need strength for tonight, Clarke, transforming is tiring’.

They talked and laughed and kissed, spending the afternoon bonding before they would be joined forever. They did speak some more about Artigas and Gustus. The older one had been very close to Lexa, and the brunette let herself cry about his loss, her face hidden in her soulmate’s neck, feeling safe and understood in the other woman’s embrace.

“Do you regret sending him to go with me?” Clarke had asked in a whisper, her fingers going up and down Lexa’s arm lightly.

“No.” The answer was given with no hesitation. “He saved you. He wanted to save you, because he loved me and wanted to protect my mate.”  
Clarke had still seen the anguish and guilt lingering in the green of her lover’s arms, but she hadn’t commented about it.

“Are you ready for tonight?”

“I think I am. I was just wondering about some stuffs.”

“Go ahead, ask me, I will try to answer as best as I can. Just remember that I never went through this, so if you are looking for advice or information about what you will be feeling I can only relay what I have been told.”

The young human nodded.

“Rae and O were bitten twice. Once by their mate, once by you. I figured it was something about claiming them as pack members? How will it go for me?”

“You’re correct, that’s exactly what it is about. You will be recognized as royalty, as you will only have one bite. True vampires who are loyalty have birth mark on their shoulder, different ones depending on which clan we are from.”  
She slipped the side of her shirt down, exposing her right shoulder. A black tree was printed there, and it was so graceful and strong it suited Lexa perfectly.

“I was the only child and heir of the Trikru Royal’s family before I became Heda. My aunt, Indra, is the one on the throne right now, but should Anya, my cousin, have a child, they would most likely be the next heir to the throne of Trikru since I already lead the Coalition. Since she met Raven, it is most likely to happen.”

The blue eyed woman didn’t have the courage to ask Lexa why her parents weren’t the ones ruling her people, afraid to trigger her mate and close her off that soon in their relationship.

“What if they don’t want to have children? Is that something required of royals?”

“The spirits will decide of that.”

“The spirits…?”

“As I told you before, same sex couples can have biological children just by having sex, and the spirits choose which partner will bear the child if there is to be one.

That means that, if the spirits decide to bless the couple with an offspring, there is no other way to stop the pregnancy from happening than by not having sex. Considering how Anya and Raven can’t stay away from each other…”

“What about abortion?”

“If they truly don’t want the baby, couples can abort, you’re right. Or have their child adopted. That solves the problem. But it is rare, the spirits usually bless willing couples who are ready with a new life. We respect them, they respect us. That’s the vampires’ way.”

The human nodded, contemplating everything she had been told.

“That’s pretty cool.”

Lexa smiled, taking a pale hand between hers.

“I want you to be comfortable tonight Clarke, and for that I will explain things so you don’t get scared. You will faint at the end of the ceremony, but that is totally normal. Don’t fight unconsciousness, it will keep you from feeling the pain while your body changes. You will most likely wake tomorrow night, that’s the usual time it takes to turn someone.”

“I sent Tris to retrieve a ceremonial white dress for you, as it is tradition. You saw how it went for Raven and Octavia, so you know not to get scared when you see everyone’s eyes are red. Mine should change color soon.”

The human could already notice a slight change around the pupil, a dark red slowly extending.

“When you wake tomorrow, I need you to try and stay as calm as possible. Your senses will have considerably sharpened, and it can be pretty overwhelming. You might also feel aggressive, that’s the blood thirst. We’ll go on your first hunt tomorrow.”

Clarke cringed a bit. Right now the idea of drinking blood was not exactly appealing. Her disgusted face drew a chuckle from the vampire’s lips.

“You won’t be disgusted tomorrow, trust me.”

Shaking her head with a smile, the blonde motioned for her soulmate to keep going.

“As you know, we will be linked because I am the one who is going to change you. You will be a New Born, and you will feel an overwhelming need to obey what I say.  
Don’t let that feeling rule over you , just act as you would normally do, that part of the bond will only be used if you put yourself in a dangerous situation and refuse to come back or if you attack someone and need to be stopped. That’s why it’s there, to keep New Borns from going crazy and killing everybody.”

“Wow. Intense.”  
Sensing her lover’s nerves coming up, the brunette started caressing her hair soothingly.

“I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you, everything will be fine.”

A knock at the door interrupted them.

“Tris is here.”

 

***

 

“You look beautiful, Clarke.”

The blonde smiled, her inside twitching slightly at the way her mate pronounced her name. Clarke.

“You’re not so bad yourself”, she teased. While the human was wearing a pretty simple white dress that made her look pure and angelic, the brunette was wearing her full commander attire, with war paint on her face and red clothes underneath the coat. If Clarke was the angel, Lexa was definitely the demon, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Still not as much as she looked badass, that is, because that would have been impossible.

The pair was getting ready to get out of the house. The others were already in the forest, all dressed in red outfits and ready to witness the ceremony. The vampire kissed the human girl gently, making eye contact with her.

“Ready?”

The blonde gave her a determined nod and took her hand.

"Ready.”

They walked through the forest to the spot where everyone was waiting hand in hand, heads held high. Although the blue eyed woman was kind of faking her confidence, fear of the unknown fiercely clinging to her bones. Lexa stood in the middle of the circle the pack had created, and Clarke faced her, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

“Today, we are gathered here to welcome a new member into the coalition. She will join the High Royal family, at the head of the Coalition, as she will follow her mate. Clarke Griffin, kom Skaikru, step forward.”

Clarke obeyed, catching Titus’ angry eyes. She had totally forgotten about the man, and the hostility in his gaze made her wonder if he was opposed to this union. She didn’t have much time to linger on the thought though, as Lexa took both her hands in hers.

“Let the ceremony begin.”

Blue eyes met green, and the vampire pulled Clarke to her gently. An arm went around her waist, and the other settled on her shoulder, holding her in place with a firm but tender hold so she wouldn’t pull away and hurt herself. The human’s breath hitched in nerves and anticipation as she felt a pair of plump lips come to a rest in the crook of her neck. She tensed a bit in her soulmate’s arms when she felt two fangs against her skin, and with her lover’s hand caressing the small of her back soothingly, they pierced the skin of her pulse point. She felt Lexa’s grumble of satisfaction vibrating in her own body, but she just couldn’t react. She could feel every muscle of her body tensing and shaking, pain irradiating from the bite and making her dizzy.

“Lexa…” she murmured, clinging to the brunette’s shoulder. The fangs were back out now, but the pain was getting worse. The venom was coursing through her veins really fast, taking her away.

“Don’t fight it my love”, she heard when she closed her eyes. “I will protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, tell me your thoughts about it, don't hesitate to tell me if I made mistakes I will correct them. What did you prefer? What are your theories for what will happen next? I really love to know what you guys think. It really does motivate me! :)
> 
> I'm so thankful for all of you guys, and I hope you have an amazing day (or night who knows) and an amazing life. xx  
>  I love you ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it's been a while. A bit more than a month, actually. I really am sorry, but I'm on my period of exams right now and it's taking all my time. My last one is on the 29th (the day after tomorrow) and then I'll be on holidays, which means I can write and update more.
> 
> Also...Guys...6115 hits? 339 kudos?? And you went over the 100 comments!!! Thank you so much for your support and kind words, I appreciate each and everyone of you.
> 
> This chapter kinda got really much more fluffy and cute and sappy that I intended on the end? I mean, it was supposed to have more heavy stuffs and plot advancement, but I decided to cut it there because I really wanted to get an update out for you guys and I feel like stopping there feels right. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

« Maybe she…We could try…No, wait…What… still out…”

As the blonde woman came back to her senses, she could hear voices talking fast and low somewhere around her. One especially stood out to her, a very familiar tone soothing her dizzy mind. She couldn’t get her eyelids to open though, as much as she wanted to see where she was and what was happening. She knew she was lying on a bed, in a small room judging by the sounds. 

Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember. The Ark. Gustus, Artigas. She saw herself getting back to Lexa, cuddling with her on the bed…Oh. The ceremony. That’s it, she remembered now.

Wait.

The ceremony.

Clarke tried to jolt upwards, but what actually came out was a groan and a weak shake off her body. She was a vampire. She was a fucking vampire.

Excitement and curiosity filled her veins as she forced her eyes open. Her vision was blurry, but she could feel soft hands running over her, almost as if their owner didn’t know what to do with them.

“Clarke?”

It was said in a whisper, a hopeful one, but the blonde could still hear the worry in that deep, beautiful voice. She could recognize it anywhere.

“Lexa.”

The frantic hands came to a stop on her face, cupping it and helping the new vampire to focus on bright green eyes.

“Hey…”, the brunette said. Her eyes were watery but the smile on her face was gorgeous.

“You’re shaking”, Clarke teased her weakly.

“I know I’m sorry.”, Lexa tried to regain control, and the blonde stared at her, that pretty face usually so stoic turning all flustered and worried – but definitely excited. 

“I’m just so happy.”

“You’re cute.”

Did she really just say that?

The former human could feel her cheeks heating up intensely, and she prayed some unknown gods to let her disappear under the floor.

The brunette laughed nervously. “It’s the Change. You’re not in your right mind right now, you’re going to say everything and anything that goes through your head until I awake the gene. I thank you, though.”

They grinned shyly at each other for a little while, fingers entwined and eyes avoiding the other’s gaze, until the older vampire spoke up and broke that sweet (but very awkward) moment.

“Come on, let’s help you sit up.”

With a hiss and the brunette’s strength, they got Clarke sitting on the side of the bed, and her mate knelt in front of her, their holding hands still resting on the New Born’s knees.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“Fine”, she took a second to gather her thoughts. “Am I a vampire yet or…?”

“You are. It’s just your senses that aren’t there, and your blood thirst. You don’t feel any change yet because your gene’s dormant.”

Clarke was confused, but she has more questions.

“I heard voices”, Clarke said. Her voice was still groggy, and she cringed a bit. “Where are the others?”

“They got out when you started showing signs of waking up”, the green eyed woman explained. She started tracing small circles on her soulmate’s knee tenderly, holding her dreamy blue gaze with her own.

“Why?”

“I have to wake your vampire gene now, as I changed you, and you will get quite aggressive. It’s better if it’s only the two of us, for safety. We will have to go on a hunt immediately to satiate your thirst and to keep down your violence.”

“I don’t want to hurt you”, the blonde’s voice suddenly sounded very small.

“You won’t.”

“Why are you smirking?”, the blonde smiled a bit.

“You will feel the need to obey my command, remember? You won’t want to hurt me. I am here to keep you from harm, and from harming people. That is the purpose of the pairings between New Borns and Creators. You’re safe with me, and I’ll be perfectly fine.”

The New Born nodded, and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Lexa’s.

“You do look fine though”, the blonde let the words slip before she could think about them. Her cheeks heat up at the giggle Lexa let out. They calmed down after a bit, and Lexa looked at her more seriously, her fingers tracing circles over the back of her hand tenderly. The blonde had closed her eyes, and her breathing had gone stable enough to proceed.

“Do you trust me, Clarke?”

Blue eyes flew open.

“I do.”

“Are you ready?”

“I am.”

“Alright. Then let’s do this. Look at me, take a deep breath.”

Clarke obeyed, and Lexa placed their hands either side of theirs heads, palms against palms. She pinned Clarke’s stare with her intense green eyes, and with a firm voice, she distinctly said “Ascende Superius.”

And then. Oh my god.

Clarke felt as if a fire was burning her up from inside, and instinctively, her hands flew up to her throat. Her vision was blurring with her thirst, and she couldn’t find her voice. Her body was shaking. Something was growing inside her muscles and bones, something so big and so strong it sent her into a panic. Her strength was developing so fast it hurt her like her nothing before, and her senses were getting so much sharper she was trembling with unease. So much information was entering her unused brain, and she didn’t know how to handle it. Fortunately, when she felt her breathing start to pick up with her overwhelming need for blood, she heard Lexa’s reassuring words and felt her hands ground her down.

“You’re okay Clarke, it’s perfectly normal, you’ll get used to it. Just breathe. That’s it, calm down. You’re okay, I promise.” 

Taking a few more breaths, the blonde clung to her mate like she was a life buoy in the middle of the sea.

“I…Blood…”

Lexa nodded, understanding what she was saying. She had never experienced being transformed, but she knew how being thirsty could hurt if it had been a long time, and Clarke had never tasted blood.

“We’re going to get some. Stay calm for me, okay?”

The blonde relaxed her grip on her soulmate’s arms, releasing a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. The older vampire opened the window.

“We can’t risk getting out by the front door. I don’t want you to be in contact with the others right now, it’s too dangerous.”

The New Born went forward to see outside the window.

“Lexa. We’re on the fourth floor.”

The green eyed woman smirked. “Not gonna stop you anymore, love.”

With no more explanation, she jumped down, landing gracefully on her two legs before smiling up at her mate.

“Come on! You hungry or what?”

 

***

 

First, the two women had run in direction of the forest, at a speed that left Clarke’s eyes tearing up and a big amazed smile hurting the corners of her mouth. They had slowed down when they had reached the line of trees, walking side by side, always touching some way or another to make sure the other was really there. It felt like stepping into a dream, and had Clarke’s throat not been burning with her thirst, she would have never wanted the moment to end.

“I don’t think I explained much about gifts”, Lexa said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “You know, like Tris can hear people’s thoughts.”

Curious, the blonde lifted her eyes to meet Lexa’s.

“Does everyone have one?”

“Yes. Every vampire.” Lexa seemed thoughtful as they kept going forward, almost as if she was considering how to answer properly. “Well, actually, most do. It happens sometimes that someone is born without a gift, or transformed and never has one. It’s rare, but not unheard of.”

The New Born nodded, squeezing Lexa’s hand as a wave of strong urge to drink blood washed over her. With deep calming breaths and the brunette’s soothing touch, she managed to keep herself together so she could ask her mate to tell her more.

“I’m guessing that wouldn’t be a very well taken thing in your weird pure-blood-line families.”

“You’re guessing right”, Lexa sighed. “Just as much as bastard children are disliked, those who are born with no power are too.” The older vampire turned her head to look at her soulmate. “These people we are talking about are hateful ones, Clarke. They are always going to try to tear us down, because they want the power for themselves.”

Looking down at her feet in wonder, the blonde couldn’t help but compare those rich and arrogant vampires to the human ones she used to hear about all the time. 

Not so different after all.

“What’s your power?”

The commander smirked at that. “Well, first of all you should know I am the strongest and fastest vampire alive at the moment. That is necessary to become Heda, and I was trained from a young age to reach that level.”

“That’s not your gift, is it?”

“No, it’s not. I kind of have two. I have a certain power I use very rarely that allows me to make others submit to me and obey. That is a power granted to all Hedas on the day of Ascension to ensure they can keep the people in check if chaos happens.”

“Pretty badass”, Clarke smiled, amused.

The brunette blushed. She brushed it off and went to explain her other gift. “I can also take away a vampire’s gift. It can be for a limited time, as long as I wish, or it can be forever. I sometimes have to use that one to stop fights from occurring between the clan leaders and the Ambassadors, or when people use their gift to kill or steal.”

The former human committed the information to memory before she kept asking questions.

“How do I know what mine is?”

“We’ll find out eventually. You’ll probably be in some type of special situation, you’ll feel some warm feeling spreading in your body and you’ll know what it is you can do. Don’t feel pressured to find it, it’ll happen naturally.”

Swallowing her nerves and her ever growing craving for blood, the blonde nodded. Soon though, as her soulmate was starting to explain how she first discovered her own gift; a delicious smell started flying around them. Clarke’s body stiffened instinctually, her fangs dropping out of her mouth and a deep predatory purr escaping her thoracic cage. 

Before she even had time to proceed what was happening to her, her body was moving forward at full speed, running through the trees with frightening precision. 

She was getting closer and closer to the source of that wonderful smell, and with every second she felt herself grow crazier for it. She didn’t even pay attention to Lexa anymore, she could feel her keeping up beside her with no problem though. 

They stumbled at the edge of the forest and arrived at a small beach. A middle aged man was sleeping on a chair, and from what it looked like he had been fishing. 

Until that very moment, the older vampire hadn’t interfered at all, simply following her mate through the forest, but as the two pairs of reddened eyes fell on the innocent human lying beside the water, Clarke felt a strong grip settle on her wrist. She tried to move forward, her body shaking at the closeness with what it wanted to be her next meal, when she felt Lexa’s breath on her ear.

“Don’t.”

The blonde trembled, clearly hesitating. The need to get to the man and drink his blood to the very last drop was as strong as the need to listen to her mate, and the conflict was killing her.

The brunette could feel the shaking arm under her fingers, and she tightened them to make a point. Soon enough, Clarke’s red eyes settled back on her, and with an agonizing cry she threw herself in Lexa’s arms. The commander wrapped her arms around her soulmate and lifted her up, running as fast as she could to get them away from what could have become an innocent victim. A sobbing Clarke had pressed her face into the older woman’s neck, trying very hard to control herself. She had been so close.

“It hurts”, she cried weakly.

“I know, love”, Lexa said soothingly, caressing her blond hair as she walked. “We’ll find some animal you can feed on, I can already smell something. Just trust me, okay Clarke? You’ll be fine I promise.”

She felt her mate nod and that was all the consent she needed. She picked up her pace towards the sweet perfume she had picked up, balancing Clarke’s weight very carefully between her arms. She wasn’t heavy at all for the brunette, and she knew how strong the transformation had made her previously fragile human mate, but Lexa didn’t want her to hurt any further.

 

***

 

When Clarke spotted the deer, the couple was far away enough for the animal not to sense the predators coming its way. The blonde was shaking uncontrollably now, the only thing keeping her from bouncing blindly on the deer and hoping it would work was Lexa’s calming presence. The brunette had been quiet for a while, watching her soulmate very intently to gauge the emotions flying across her face.

“Are you ready?”

A whisper in the cover of the trees what all it took for Clarke to nod and take one last look at the beautiful green in the commander’s eyes before they started running. The hunt was open.

As soon as they left the cover of the trees, the animal raised its head, sensing their approach in the freezing silence. In a second it as running at a furious speed, its body becoming a blur between the trees. The New Born was totally thrilled, coursing the small beast like there was no tomorrow. She had gotten closer over the last few seconds, now a few inches away from satiating the burning in her throat. Her mind was telling her she should be feeling guilt, horror, or even sadness at what she had become. She was indeed trying to catch up to a living creature to drain it of its blood. It was all just so natural, part of a cycle she had no understanding of. It didn’t even feel weird when her fangs pierced the tender skin on the deer’s neck.

Blood invaded her mouth, and a very loud and uncontrolled purr started shaking her ribs from the inside. Euphoria flooded in her entire body, her bones feeling almost liquid with relief, and she tightened her grip on the lifeless animal. She had never felt this powerful before.

Clarke was pretty sure the world began spinning full force around her, that much she could tell even if her focus totally on the warm liquid finally touching her tongue and sating her agonizing thirst. This felt like heaven, as close as it was to hell.

A few minutes of this intense feeding, and she was retracting her fangs, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was breathing fast, her chest going up and down, and her eyes were focusing again. She let out a shaky sigh and looked up at Lexa, who carefully kneeled next to her.

“How are you feeling?”

Her voice sounded far away, like Clarke was in a head space that separated her from the rest of the world. She processed the words, closing and opening her eyes a few times to steady herself. That question was trickier that the blonde had thought it would be. She let her blue gaze trail over her own body, trying checking herself for injuries. She found none though, instead of pain her body was filled with satisfaction.

“Good”, she whispered. The brunette definitely looked like she didn’t know whether or not that was true. She felt renewed, like the sun had taken root into her very chest and its rays were trying to get out by all costs, poking her ribs and burning her lungs in an amazing way that made her feel warm and safe. “Really good actually”, she insisted. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good before.”

She sent her mate a genuine smile to convince her that she was fine, and was greeted in return with Lexa’s own twitch of the lips.

“I’m glad.”, the brunette said tentatively. She took a pale hand between her tanned ones, caressing it in silent for a moment.

“We could stay out here for a little while.”, she suggested with a soft hum to her voice. She looked up to see bright blue eyes studying her intently. “Your eyes are back to blue, so technically we can head back but…If you want to, we could just enjoy some time alone for now.” She looked hopeful, but Clarke could definitely sense the nerves in her voice

The blonde nodded, grinning from ear to ear and offering her soulmate a reassuring stare. She squeezed her hand gently.

“I would love to.”

They spent the day in the forest, lying in a clearing they found while walking hand in hand. They pointed out to clouds, laughing at funny shapes they tried to make the other see (Clarke had said it was a human custom, and Lexa was whipped enough to try any weird tradition the New Born might come up with), tickled each other until they were out of breath and kissed. Kisses like honey, all rich and sweet. Kisses like the sun, passionate and bright and lightening. Kisses like a day of winter, soft and warm as a fire place. They talked for hours, about their lives, past and future, but Lexa mostly listened. She loved hearing Clarke’s voice as she rambled cutely about her childhood, her father, Well’s garden and the swing set in her grandma’s house. Her stories were so random it made the brunette feel like she knew the younger woman better than anything, even though there were still so many stories she craved to be told about. The blue eyed beauty was like a star, so bright it hurt her eyes – but she couldn’t look away from the beauty of her light.

“You know, once, when I was seven, I asked for a sibling for Christmas…Obviously didn’t happen”, she giggled sweetly, pressing her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck more firmly. The True vampire was leaning against one of her elbows, her other warm wrapped around her mate, hand playing with a strand of golden hair. “I always wanted siblings. It feels alone, growing up as an only child.” She traced small circles on Lexa’s covered leg. It still amazed the brunette how much change had occurred with Clarke’s way of seeing her, going from a monster to a lover whom she was batting her ridiculously long eyelashes for. “Do you have siblings?”

The commander considered the question for a minute, thinking about her answer. “Not really”, she admitted finally. “Not biologically at least. But I was raised with eight other children. We were all potential heirs to the throne.” She nuzzled in Clarke’s hair, inhaling her soothing scent. “The Nightbloods, that is how my people call us. Descendants of the most ancient families of vampires. 12 families to be exact, but their generations of heirs didn’t match the one who was set to train to be crowned. When a Heda meets their true death, their child becomes the next one. The other children who grew up under Titus’ tutelage and training were the heirs of other vampire families who could pretend to the throne should my family disappear. They didn’t live far away, and we saw each other basically every day.” She stroked the blonde hair under her fingertips. “You could say they are my siblings. That is how it feels to me at the very least.” She smiled adoringly and the wondering blue eyes who had turned to look up at her. The brunette brought their lips together ever so gently, humming into the kiss. She could feel the sleepiness of her mate through their tangled members, all soft and relaxed in her arms. “I cannot wait for you to meet them. And some other people who matter a lot to me.”

Clarke smiled, bringing a hand up to caress Lexa’s angular face. “When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow. Polis can wait one more day while you rest here for the night. That way, we will be ready for the journey and won’t be getting unplanned surprises with your recent change.”

The New Born nodded her acceptance. Lexa sat up, helping Clarke put her head in her lap. She looked down at her beautiful mate, her sleepy eyes fluttering a bit.

“You should rest, my love”, she whispered fondly. “I will wake you when it is time for us to go back.”

Clarke’s heart fluttered in her chest. She could hear the adoration in Lexa’s voice so clearly it sent the butterflies in her belly crazy. She closed her eyes and let the wind brush her cheeks gently, Lexa’s fingers running through her golden curls and lulling her to sleep. Finally, in the protective embrace of her mate, Clarke felt safe.

 

***

 

The blonde was awoken by the reddish light of the dying sun and a gentle voice calling her out of her dream. The same soft hands that had helped her fall asleep were now tenderly mapping her face.

“The sun is setting, my heart”, she heard Lexa say. “We need to go back soon.”

With a displeased groan, blue eyes revealed themselves to the world. The New Born was immediately met with brilliant green orbs, plump lips that begged to be kissed and a sharp jaw line that could cut a man’s life out of him. Her soulmate’s beautiful face was hovering over hers, features enlightened by the warm light.

“Hey”, she heard Lexa say, a smile in her voice.

“Hey”, she answered sleepily. Surprised by her own raspy voice, the young vampire placed her hand over her throat, her eyes widening comically. Lexa laughed at the sight, but as beautiful a sound Clarke thought it to be, the blonde didn’t like to be mocked.

Lexa thought she looked like a child in that moment, all innocent and trusting – a very beautiful, freshly awoken one.

“What?”, the young woman pouted.

That coaxed another fond giggle out of the commander, whose eyes softened as she gazed at her mate. “Your hearing has improved and you are not yet used to the different tones and details your own voice holds”, she explains patiently. “I find you reaction to be quite humorous.” An amused tinkle shone in her eyes. The grin on her face soon turned into a full laugh; Clarke had covered her face with her two hands in a very silly way to hide her blushing cheeks, an embarrassed – but nonetheless happy – groan falling out of her prettily shaped lips.

The Heda took her moon white hands away from her tomato colored face and placed a lingering soft kiss against her over heated cheek. The blonde smiled shyly, looking everywhere but in those eyes that held that special shade of green that made her heart grow ten times bigger every time she saw them. 

“I like you”, she whispered, afraid to say three other words that would hold so much more weight she wasn’t sure she was ready for. “I really do.”

Lexa smiled sweetly. 

“I really like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think! As always, don't hesitate to point out mistakes, I don't have a beta and English is not my first language. I appreciate help. :) If you have prompts, things you want to see, do tell them! I have a plot and I know where I want to take this story, but I can include scenes you guys want along the way or write one-shots (if that's the case I'll create a series so it's all clear.)
> 
> I love you guys! You're the best vampires I've ever had the pleasure of having as readers. ♥
> 
> (special message to the ones who comment at every chapter: I see you, I love you, and I have a secret (don't tell anybody): you're my favorites, I appreciate your support so so much.)


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi everyone!

First of all, I want to thank you all for the support and the feedback I've been getting for this fic. It's insane, you guys blow my mind seriously. :D

So, it's been over two months since I last updated, and I wanted to reassure you - I'm not abandoning this. I'm just really busy, and I kinda have writer's block one this one, but I'm working on updates, they're coming don't worry.

Please go subscribe to this tumblr account I created specifically for my fics (there will be mood boards about my fics, posts about updates and when they're coming, you can ask me questions...) : [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/camillethewritter)

I love you, take care!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Leave kudos, comments, questions, thoughts...It makes my day!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/camillethewritter


End file.
